The Sweetest Sin
by Okuri Soji
Summary: 16 Tahun sudah ia menahan perasaannya, menunggu dan menantikan. Namun saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia dambakan, semua terasa tak berjalan sempurna. TYL!18x18's One-shot.


**Tittle:** The Sweetest Sin

**Rate:** Teen [am Choosing this for some specific reason, you'll know when you read]

**Characters:** Alaude, Fon, Hibari Kyouya and TYL!Hibari Kyouya

**Summary:** 16 Tahun sudah ia menahan perasaannya, menunggu dan menantikan. Namun saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia dambakan, semua terasa tak berjalan sempurna.

_**Credits: I am nothing but the author of this fanfic, I own nothing but this fanfic's plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_Aku tak peduli jika mencintaimu adalah satu penyebab mengapa dunia membenciku..._

_Aku tak peduli jika mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan..._

_Aku tak peduli, walau aku tahu kesalahan ini tak akan pernah termaafkan..._**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

5 tahun yang lalu ia lahir ke dunia ini.

Seorang bayi bermata abu-abu dengan rambut hitam. Dan mereka menamainya Hibari Kyoya.

Kyoya, begitulah mereka memanggilnya. Lahir dari pasangan yang berbahagia, Fon dan istrinya setelah satu setengah tahun pernikahan mereka.

Kyou dan Alaude, kakak beradik kembar yang merupakan saudara sedarah Fon menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui kabar ini. Dan keduanya berhasil menjadi dua orang terakhir yang menemui Fon di rumah sakit untuk menemui atau sekedar menjenguk pasangan itu.

"Dia kelihatan lemah" Desis Alaude pelan saat ketiga kakak beradik itu menemui Kyoya kecil di ruangan bayi. Ketiganya mengintip dari permukaan kaca yang membatasi ruangan steril itu dengan lorong rumah sakit. Fon tertawa kecil.

"Herbivore, a weak one" Kyou menambahkan tanpa menatap permukaan kaca itu.

"Kau akan menyesal jika menyebutnya herbivore, Kyou" Fon tersenyum pada adiknya yang bersandar pada dinding.

"Fakta berbicara" Ucapnya dengan nada datarnya.

Fon menghela nafas pelan. Ia mendongak menatap jam dinding yang menempel pada salah satu sisi dinding di dalam ruangan bayi dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian tidak sedang buru-buru, kan? Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian makan?"

Alaude menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apapun yang tidak dimakan mahluk itu"

"Sesuatu yang tidak dimakan herbivora lemah disebelahmu, akan kumakan"

Mereka memulai perang mereka lagi… ujar Fon dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kumohon jangan buat keributan di tempat umum," Fon melanjutkan, "Tidakkah kalian lelah dengan pertengkaran ini? Hampir 10 tahun kalian menolak untuk bertegur sapa, dan saat kalian bertemu kalian bertengkar"

Alaude hanya diam dan berjalan mendahului kedua pria berambut hitam yang kini menatap kepergiannya.

"_Stupid Herbivore_" Desis Kyou pelan dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Kyou…"

Kyou menoleh. Menatap kakaknya dengan satu alis terangkat. "_What? E' colpa sua, E 'nato 2 minuti in anticipo_"

"Lahir 2 menit lebih cepat bukan berarti kalian harus bertengkar seumur hidup, bukan?"

Kyou mengangkat bahunya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Fon yang terdiam menatap kelakuan dua adiknya.

Dimanapun mereka berada, disanalah perang dingin berada.

Fon menghela nafas pelan. Diliriknya seorang bayi yang tertidur dengan balutan selimut putih. Wajahnya tampak tenang dan dapat terlihat permukaan perutnya yang sesekali naik saat bayi kecil itu bernafas.

Fon tersenyum samar.

"Kuharap kau tidak akan tertular kegilaan mereka, Kyoya"

**.**

**.**

_bisakah kau bayangkan?_

_Bagaimana aku saat terbangun dari tidurku, karena kau muncul dalam mimpiku..._

_Bagaimana aku saat kusadari bahwa pikiran ini tak bisa menghapusmu..._

_Bagaimana aku saat kutahu aku mencintaimu..._

**.**

**.**

"Herbivora cengeng"

"AKU TIDAK CENGENG!"

"Kau menangis"

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!"

Kyou menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya keatas, menampakan seulas senyum licik saat melihat bocah berusia 4 tahun dihadapannya.

Anak itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata bulat berwarna abu-abu.

Bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, pastilah mereka akan menganggap bahwa Kyou adalah ayah kandung dari anak itu. Mengingat kemiripan diantara mereka.

Namun Kyou menolak anggapan itu.

Baginya memiliki anak hanya akan memperlambat kerjanya.

Memperlambat gerak-geriknya dan segala sesuatunya.

Karena anak kecil adalah satu dari jutaan herbivora lemah di dunia. Itulah anggapan yang selalu ditanamkan dalam kepala kyou Hibari.

"Sekali cengeng, akan tetap menjadi cengeng" Ucap Kyou pelan lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Sebelum pergi, ia melirik kearah Kyoya yang merenggut terdiam.

Anak itu menggenggam erat bagian bawah kausnya, menahan airmata agar tak tumpah dari mata abu-abunya.

"Kau mau aku menolongmu?" Ujar Kyou pelan dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Hmm?" Kyou mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar sanggahan dari anak kecil itu. "Baiklah, aku mau pulang" Ujar Kyou sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyoya.

Kyoya semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya, membuat permukaan telapak tangannya memutih akibat tekanan kuku-kukunya.

Ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Tapi ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Hanya herbivora lemah yang mengharapkan bantuan orang lain...

Itulah yang dikatakan Kyou padanya dulu. Saat ia menangis karena terjatuh di anak tangga terakhir di rumahnya. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyoya enggan meminta pertolongan pada siapapun.

Ia kuat.

Ia tak mau dianggap lemah.

"Tunggu!" Ujar Kyoya pelan. Ia menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu, herbivora cengeng" Ujar Kyou yang perlahan semakin menjauh.

Kyoya menggigit bibirnya.

"BANTU AKU, PAMAN KYOU!"

Kyou menoleh dengan seulas senyuman.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah"

"...Kumohon" Ucap Kyoya dengan kepala menunduk, ia kalah.

Kyou menyeringai melihatnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mendengar isak tangis Kyoya yang memohon padanya untuk menolongnya dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kyoya yang terduduk di tanah.

Kyou berjongkok.

"Kenapa kakimu berdarah?" Ujar Kyou pelan.

"Aku jatuh..." Kyoya menunduk. Tak ingin memperlihatkan airmatanya karena baginya, memperlihatkan airmata di depan musuh sama saja mengakui kekalahan. Itulah yang Kyou katakan padanya saat pertama kali ia menangis, dan Kyou memberikannya julukan 'Cengeng'.

"Berhenti menangis"

Kyou mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyoya. Namun anak itu menolak. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui bahwa ia baru saja menangis dihadapan musuhnya, Pamannya sendiri.

Kyou menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangkat wajah anak itu dengan memegangi dagunya. Perlahan, diusapkannya sapu tangannya itu pada kedua mata abu-abu Kyoya. Mengeringkan bulir-bulir airmata yang membasahinya.

"Kalau hanya luka kecil seperti ini kau menangis, kau sama saja dengan herbivora lemah yang mengerjaimu"

Kyoya membelalakan matanya.

Kyou melihatnya. Perubahan ekspresi pada anak itu. Namun ia hanya diam.

Dirogohnya saku depan kemejanya dan diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sebuah kalung dengan replika tonfa kecil sebagai bandulnya.

"Mereka mengambil ini, bukan?" Ujar Kyou menyerahkan kalung itu pada Kyoya. "Jangan biarkan orang lain mengambil apa yang seharusnya milikmu, Kyoya"

Kyoya mengangguk pelan saat menerima kalung itu.

Kalung itu berharga baginya.

Kyou tahu itu.

Sejak pertama kali diberikannya kalung itu pada ulang tahun pertama Kyoya, kalung itu tak pernah lepas dari pelukan anak itu.

Kyoya menganggapnya sebagai harta karunnya.

Hadiah pemberian Kyou saat ulang tahunnya yang pertama, saat dimana Kyou berkata bahwa Kyoya bukan dilahirkan menjadi seorang herbivora lemah dan mengakui keberadaannya.

**.**

**.**

_Pernahkah kau mendengar kata mereka?_

_Bahwa kau dan aku tidak diciptakan untuk bersama..._

_Bahwa kita terlahir pada jalan yang berbeda..._

_Namun kuserahkan semua ini pada takdir_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" Kyoya mendesis pelan.

Kyou mengangkat kedua alisnya dan kedua bahunya. "Hanya meregangkan kakiku"

"Lakukan di tempat lain, kau merusak bukuku!"

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

Kyoya bisa merasakan alisnya berdenyut saat melihat ekspresi Kyou yang dianggapnya... menyebalkan.

"Kyou! Turunkan kakimu"

"Aku sedang beristirahat. Pekerjaanku memaksaku untuk berdiri hingga si herbivora tua itu selesai berbicara" Ujar Kyou cuek dengan kedua tangan bersilang dibelakang kepalanya. "Lagipula Kyoya tidak keberatan aku meletakan kakiku diatas meja"

"Tapi Kyoya sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, kalau kau mau meregangkan kakimu, lakukan di kamarmu" Ujar Fon dari arah dapur.

Kyou hanya diam dan menurunkan kakinya. Dari sudut matanya ia menatap jam dinding yang terus berdetak. Pukul 8 malam.

Dalam diam, pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya dan bergerak menuju tangga.

Kyoya menghela nafas lega saat menyadari pengganggunya telah pergi dan ia bisa kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Kyou, apa kau sudah- Dimana dia?" Fon yang baru tiba di ruang keluarga menarik satu alisnya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah lap kering.

"Kembali ke kamarnya" Ucap Kyoya pelan.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkan ini ke kamarnya, Kyoya? Ia meninggalkannya di atas meja makan" fon mendekati Kyoya dan menyerahkan sebuah jam tangan pria. Jam itu terlihat malah jika melihat dari mereknya. Kyoya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Kyoya menelusuri koridor dengan lantai kayu.

Dilaluinya kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah tangga dan berjalan lurus menuju ujung koridor dimana sebuah kamar berada.

Kyoya mengangkat tangannya, bersiap mengetuk pintu itu.

Satu kali ketukan.

Dua kali...

Tiga...

Tak ada jawaban.

_Apa mungkin sudah tidur?_

Kyoya memutar kenop pintunya dan mendorong pintu itu ke dalam. Kakinya perlahan melangkah, mendekati tempat meja kerja Kyou dan meletakan jam tangan Kyou disana.

_"...Kyoya"_

Langkah Kyoya terhenti beberapa saat setelah ia mendengar panggilan itu.

"Belum tidur rupanya?" Ujar Kyoya dingin.

Pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kyoya memutar badannya menatap sosok yang tertidur di atas ranjang itu. "Suaramu terdengar-"

Kyoya menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sosok Kyou dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

Pria itu tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya, dengan satu tangan mencengkram bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya.

Kyoya menelan ludahnya kelu.

_Apakah Kyou..._

"_Nice guess, Herbivore_" Ujar Kyou dengan suara seraknya. "Boleh aku meminta sedikit bantuan?" Ujarnya pelan mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

Kyoya menggeleng lalu berputar menuju pintu, mencoba meninggalkan pria itu di kamarnya.

_"...Kyoya..."_

Samar, Kyoya bisa mendengarnya. Bunyi desahan pendek serta nafas tertahan Kyou. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulut Kyou.

Kyoya mencoba mengacuhkan setiap panggilan Kyou, perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu. Namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti, saat Kyou mengucapkannya. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang ia harapkan tak akan pernah didengarnya seumur hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana caranya?_

_Membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku tapa dirimu..._

_hanyalah sebuah api tak berasap?_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini Kyou sering memanggilmu ke kantornya, Kyoya. Apa ada masalah serius?"

Kyoya menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil gelas tehnya. Remaja itu berjalan menuju tangga lalu menoleh pada ayahnya yang sibuk memberi makan Hibird. "Kalau pria payah itu sudah pulang, bilang padanya untuk menemuiku"

"Masalah pekerjaan rumah?" tanya Fon tanpa menoleh. Kyoya mengangguk pelan.

"Idiot-Bronco memberikan lebih banyak tugas padaku karena aku melempar kura-kura bodohnya ke kolam sekolah"

Fon menganga lebar menatap anak semata wayangnya.

"Dan semua tugas yang diberikan adalah matematika" Ujar Kyoya pelan lalu menaiki tangga dengan sebuah gelas yang menempel pada bibirnya.

_Matematika._

Satu bidang yang tak dikuasai oleh Kyoya karena menurut Kyoya, untuk apa kita disulitkan oleh berbagai macam rumus jika pada akhirnya hanya matematika dasarlah yang kita pakai pada kehidupan sehari-hari?.

Dan Fon sempat kesulitan mencari guru pembimbing untuk anak semata wayangnya itu karena beberapa guru pembimbing Kyoya terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kyoya menghabisi mereka. Karena alasan mereka membuat matematika menjadi semakin menyebalkan.

Namun untunglah, Kyou menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Kyoya secara cuma-cuma.

Fon sempat ragu, namun akhirnya menerima tawaran itu karena ia ingat, adiknya itu menguasai pelajaran berbasis hitung-hitungan semasa sekolah.

"Tidakkah kau curiga?"

Fon menoleh saat suara dingin Alaude menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Dua mahluk idiot itu-"

"Alaude" Fon menegurnya.

"Dua mahluk lemah itu, sekarang lebih sering bersama" Alaude meletakan kembali gelas kopinya. "Kyou sama sepertiku"

Fon hanya diam. Ia memilih tak membahas lebih jauh semua dugaan serta pernyataan Alaude.

**.**

**.**

_Aku ingin terus merasakan jemari ini_

_Aku ingin terus merasakan tubuh ini_

_Aku ingin terus merasakan hangatnya rasa ini_

_Bolehkah?_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau setuju dengan hal itu?" Kyou mengangkat satu alisnya menatap sosok Kyoya yang sibuk memilih baju untuk dipakainya tidur. Pria itu melihatnya, anggukan kecil Kyoya yang membuatnya terpaksa menghelakan nafas lega.

"Aku tahu ini kedengaran gila, tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu melakukan apa yang kau tak ingin lakukan, Kyoya"

Kyoya tak menggubrisnya. Remaja berambut hitam itu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakan semua buku yang baru dibereskannya disana. Ia melirik ke arah Kyou yang bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

"Ayahmu bisa membunuhku jika ia tahu-"

"Ssst!"

Kyou menahan ucapannya saat jari telunjuk Kyoya menempel pada bibirnya. Ia mendongak, menatap remaja pria yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan telanjang dada.

Kyou menatapnya.

Menatap mata abu-abunya yang memantulkan wajahnya, serta ekspresi datarnya yang tak bisa ditebak.

Ia menginginkannya.

Namun ia takut menghancurkannya.

Batin Kyou bergemuruh seiring dengan perdebatan dalam pikirannya.

"...Kyoya"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan"

Kyou menarik satu alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Kyoya tak menjawabnya dengan ucapan. Remaja pria berambut hitam itu mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Kyou. Pria itu semakin membelalakan matanya dan panas pada permukaan wajahnya menyebar.

"...Kyo-"

"Aku tak peduli"

Kyou hanya diam saat tubuh hangat Kyoya memeluknya. Kedua tangan remaja itu melingkari lehernya sementara kepalanya tertanam pada lehernya.

"...Hanya ini yang aku inginkan..."

Kyou menutup matanya, membiarkan tangannya bergerak menuju rambut hitam Kyoya dan tangan lainnya menuju pinggang remaja pria itu.

Kyou tahu, hubungan mereka mungkin tidaklah benar. Hatinya pun berkata demikian dan mati-matian melarang dirinya dan meneriaki pikirannya untuk menghentikan semua yang sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Tapi sisi lain pada dirinya tak ingin melepasnya.

Melepas apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya, apa yang sudah diimpikannya, apa yang sudah ia dambakan sejak dulu.

"...Kyou" Kyoya berbisik pelan ditelinganya.

"Hn?"

Kyoya mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kyou dan menatap ke luar jendela.

Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat Hibird, bertengger pada sebuah dahan. Kyoya tak mendengarnya, namun ia tahu Hibird tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mengundang datangnya kawan-kawannya.

"Apakah aku sama saja dengan herbivora lain jika aku mencintaimu?"

**_._**

**_._**

_Cinta adalah hal terhebat..._

_Cinta adalah hal termanis..._

_Cinta adalah satu alasan mengapa aku dan dirimu ada disini_**_  
><em>**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong> Pfiuh~xD<strong>

**No, am not running away from the painful-fact 'I have to update Vongola Orphanage' But i have to admit this plot based on Vongola Orphanage Extra Chapter. but no worries...**

**_FANFIC INI TIDAK ADA SANGKUT PAUTNYA DENGAN FANFIC VONGOLA ORPHANAGE_ - **_Oh, I use Indonesian :O_** -****  
><strong>

**finally am done with this Selfcest!18 fic which is burried inside my head for almost months.**

**I will say nothing but 'Hey! This is my very first Selfcest-Indonesian-Fanfic! so please bear with it and submit a review!'**

**Yes, I mean it.**

**Reviewers will get cookies from the Monster Cookie~xD**

**By the way, when you read this fanfic, I suggest you to listen to these awesome songs; _Love is not a sin [Oksana Angel], Sweetest Sin [Jessica Simpson]_**

**and thank you so much for your lovely poem Rylan [where ever you are, thank you so much ^_^]**

**Have fun, guys ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
